warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters From the Black Sun Saga/Characters
Note- These names are not made to make sense, only to project the naming system of a certain territory SkyClan ''SkyClan, the Clan of fleet footed singers. This is arguably the poorest of the Clans considering they were given the land with the least prey. They are usually long furred, small and thin since their bones are slim and thin, almost like birds'. This is described as a peaceful Clan, the last of which to resort to violence. Don't let that fool you, this Clan is strong both physically and mentally and prove to be worthy a competitor. 'Briarfrost-' A small dark brown she-cat with pale amber eyes and a lighter brown underbelly; 'Stormchaser-' A large bluish-gray tom with coarse fur and dark amber eyes; 'Sedgestripe-' A dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes; 'Fernflight-' A sandy brown speckled she-cat with pale green eyes; 'Petalstorm-' A tiny cream colored she-kit with white paws, a white underbelly and bluish-green eyes; 'Thrushwind-' An aged pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes and a white tipped tail; 'Sylas-' (Sigh-lahs) A dark brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes; 'Aspenwhisker-' A frail tabby dark ginger tom-kit with pale green eyes; 'Thornstep-' A pale tabby tom-kit with jet black tabby stripes and amber eyes; StarClan StarClan, the Clan of rogues, ruthless and cruel. Don't let this minor assumption discourage you, many of the cruel cats are at the heart of "StarClan". There are those who are against the way things are and do everything in their power to stop it. Hidden secrets. Whispers of rebellion. A great legacy crumbling at the base. 'Dianella-' (Diy-a-nel-lah) A beautiful cream she-cat with dark green eyes and a long, flowing tail; 'Aira-' (Aye-rah) A beautiful white she-cat with long, glistening fur and icy blue eyes; 'Mullien-' (Mul-lee-en) A gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes; 'Valeriana-' (Val-eh-ree-ahna) A pinkish-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes; 'Solidaster-' (Soh-li-das-ter) A magnificent golden tabby tom; 'Ulex-' (Oo-lex) A small black tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes; 'Hodari-' (Hoh-darr-ee) A dark ginger tom with an ugly scar on the side of his face and green eyes; 'Laini-' (Lah-ee-nee) 'Moto-' 'Harufu-'(Hah-roo-foo) 'Lazimika-' (La-zee-mee-kah) A pale brown and white she-cat with dark blue eyes; 'Angani-' (An-gan-ee) A blind brown tabby tom with very pale blue eyes; 'Sarafina-' Beautiful white tabby she-cat with unusual jet black tabby stripes; 'Barafu-' (Ba-rah-foo) ThunderClan Once a clan of nobility and strength, now a clan barely able to scavenge enough for it's great hunger for the glory they once were so famous for. Remember, though, if you live your life in the past, you will only drift farther from a brighter future, a dangerous and fatal risk as well. 'Salix-' (Sa-licks) 'Willowstone-' A very pale gray speckled she-cat with pale green eyes 'Skycloud-' A beautuful white she-cat with sky-blue eyes; 'Smokefleet-' A muscular dark brown tabby tim with amber eyes; 'Friskybelly-' A beautuful silver tabby she-cat with a white belly; WindClan Swift and skiddish, not sure what may be lurking behing every corner. This clan finds strength in numbers, always eager for a lended paw. Though beware, with every loan comes a price, and WindClan will always remember to repay that price in the ways others may least expect it. 'Sabal-' (Say-bal) 'Lovelyglimmer-' A golden she-cat with dark green eyes; 'Gnarlednose-' A sandy gray tom with a mangled muzzle and amber eyes; 'Muscleroar-' RiverClan 'Sadleria-' (Sad-lehr-ee-ah) 'Featherbreeze-' 'Silvermist-' Pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes; 'Ashenbringer-' Ashen dark gray tom with green eyes and a dark strip down his back; ShadowClan Clan living life in the past, refusing to give up the days where they were the most feared in the forest. An unhealthy denial left this clan aggressive and power hungry, so bad that they go so far as to name kits after past leaders and warriors who had left their print on history. A link between this clan and StarClan keeps ShadowClan in line, but the real question is for how long? 'Safi-' (Sah-fee) 'Blackfoot-' 'Raggedpelt-' 'Tawnypelt-' BlizzardClan 'Samahani-' (Sa-mah-han-ee) 'Icepool-' 'Sleetpath-' 'Mistysnow-' Category:Fanfiction Series